


Daddy Kink: A Tale Of Seth Discovery

by Chychyd



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: Barebacking, Come Marking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Seth has a daddy kink and it takes him a minute to figure it out, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Unprotected Sex, Voyeurism, but stefon helps him out, john and andy are good friends, stefon is hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chychyd/pseuds/Chychyd
Summary: “Wow, daddy’s a big spender tonight, hm?”Seth’s whole body had a jerk reaction to it, every brain cell he previously had shutting down and having a quick reboot before that meat sack between his ears decided to rejoin the party. “Um-”Shameless Daddy Kink porn dedicated to Dee. The realest mf I know.
Relationships: Seth Meyers/Stefon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	Daddy Kink: A Tale Of Seth Discovery

It was just a joke. That’s all it was ever supposed to be- something frivolous and airy and so absurd sounding it had to be fake, right? Just like everything else that came out of Stefon’s mouth. So why,  _ pray tell _ , when Seth and Stefon were sitting facing each other at this almost too normal club to be categorized as  _ New York’s Hottest Club _ \- both men light and pink faced as the alcohol warmed their bodies but didn’t yet overtake their senses. They were chatting and laughing and leaned in towards each other- nothing else going on in the club really mattered, nothing that was more important and nothing more interesting that the non stop verbal conglomerate these two were producing between them. 

It could have been any other word and it wouldn’t have fazed Seth at all. Not much that came out of Stefon’s mouth could these days. So  _ why-  _ when Stefon’s mouth is twisting a bright red cherry stem plucked from his drink and Seth’s eyes are probably a little too focused on his mouth while placing a crinkled green bill on the counter, that mouth goes, “Wow,  _ daddy’s  _ a big spender tonight, hm?” 

Seth’s whole body had a jerk reaction to it, every brain cell he previously had shutting down and having a quick reboot before that meat sack between his ears decided to rejoin the party. “Um-” Seth swallowed and briefly met Stefon’s big doe eyes, with an eyebrow so high it nearly disappeared under his fringe. Stefon shifted his gaze quickly to the counter where Seth now realized he tossed down a hundred dollar bill instead of a twenty. He quickly scooped it up and tossed down the twenty, muttering a “ _ fuck _ ” under his breath. When he looked back at Stefon, the younger man had his colorful drink in his hand, scooping the thin black straw up with his tongue- hanging out of his mouth much more than necessary and looking up at Seth through his eyelashes.  _ Fuck  _ indeed. 

Stefon doesn’t mention it. Not for a couple hours at least when they’re on the subway back to Seth’s apartment for the night- or morning. It’s somewhere after the point Seth probably should have been asleep but dawn hadn’t quite started to rear its head yet. The working New York City was just rusteling out of bed right now as Seth and Stefon rode in silence. They were the only ones on, which is weird and eerie and had he not been holding Stefon’s hand still a little buzzed from the booze and the joint they shared on the way to the subway, Seth would have felt much more uneasy. “What do you want for breakfast, daddy?” Stefon said it as fast as Seth’s neck snapped to face him. He really could have gotten whiplash. 

“What?” Seth breathed out in a nervous laugh, not even completely sure he heard him correctly. Seth swallowed and realized how dry his mouth was from that joint.

“I  _ saiddd _ , what do you want for breakfast, at T’s? The diner you like duhhh. Cute little stoned Seth Meyers. I could just eat you up instead!” Stefon played innocently and pinched Seth’s cheek until he laughed and swatted his hand away. That didn’t sound bad to Seth either.

A few days had went by, Seth had almost forgotten about Stefon calling him daddy and the way it made his heart beat weirdly and his dick twitch just a little. Seth was embarrassed, honestly. He was never the “daddy” type. Not big and strong and super dominant. He couldn’t overpower Stefon- not realistically. They had their moments in the bedroom and Seth was on top more times than not- although they were  _ versatile _ . Seth liked to hold Stefon’s hands down while they had sex, their finger intertwined. And there were passionate moments where Seth couldn’t help but corner Stefon in when he was just  _ so damn sexy _ . Seth liked to feel bigger and taller even though he knew he wasn’t. But to be called “daddy”- to have Stefon see him as that kind of strong overpowering figure in the bedroom- It sent chills down Seth’s spine that ended right between his legs.

But it had been a joke. Stefon had meant it as a joke about Seth stupidly tossing bill’s around like he wasn’t one of the longest running cast members on one of the longest running most successful skit comedy shows on network television ever. But, part of Seth really wanted to hear it again. He pictured Stefon breathing it out under him and suddenly he had a half chub under his desk at work. He groaned and let his head fall onto his desk with a  _ thud _ . It was going to be a long night.

The third time Seth heard him say it, he had to be going crazy. There is no way in hell he is standing in the hallway, Stefon’s arm brushing his because the length of Seth’s left shoulder to Stefon’s right was about the same width as the hallway itself, they are mirrored by Mulaney and Samberg, who were walking in one direction while they were walking in the other and here they are. Four grown men blocking a hallway chatting like no one else in this office actually has any work to and Seth swears Stefon says to Mulaney, “Daddy and I have been working on this skit where he-”

"Wh-what?! Stefon!" Seth stammers, his face going red. 

All three men look at Seth quizzically, confused looks and eyebrows raised. But there is a smirk tugging at the corner of Stefon's lips and he's sucking his own tongue in his mouth to keep it in place. "You alright, man?" Andy asks with a laugh. "Did we just miss something there?" 

Seth opens and closes his mouth a few times in confusion, wondering why neither men were batting an eye at Stefon calling Seth "Daddy". Stefon rolled his eyes and gently slapped Seth on the chest the the back of his hand, bringing him back to reality. "Anyways! Andy and I are working on this skit where he and Kristen are getting dinner at this fancy restaurant, but a group of Hobocops come in-"

Seth zones out for the rest of the conversation, feeling like he might be going crazy and maybe he needs to get his hearing checked. When the two men continue on, Stefon leans over and presses a quick kiss to Seth's cheek before pulling him down the hallway. He doesn't mention Seth's mid sentence freakout.

It's becoming more and more frustrating as the days go by. Seth finds himself hearing Stefon's voice echo in his ear like it did before they got together and Seth shamefully fantasized about his friend until he mustered up the courage to be honest with himself and Stefon. But this time it just repeated the same thing,  _ daddy _ . Seth was frustrated all the time, instantly getting hard wherever he was when he thought about it a little too long. Every time he saw Stefon he wanted to try it. Wanted to pin him down and get him all needy and whiny and get Stefon to say the magic word.  _ Daddy _ .

Seth was at home now, in the luxury of his own bed. So he allowed himself to fantasize some more- more than he had been before. He usually cut it off before he could get too hard that he had to do something about it, but now he's home alone and Stefon is out somewhere with someone- maybe calling some other guy willing to buy him a drink "daddy". Seth threw his head back and gripped himself under the sheets at the image. Stefon with his smudged eyeliner and fringe sweaty on his forehead, sipping something cold and strong that someone bigger and stronger than Seth bought. Stefon does that look from under his eyelashes, "thank you, daddy."

" _ Fuck _ " Seth muttered, squeezing himself at the base of his shaft. He was already so hard- god, he wished Stefon were here right now. Seth glanced at the clock, it was barely after one so he knew Stefon was elbows deep in some kind of obscure techno nonsense right now. And the likelihood of Stefon coming all the way back to this side of town after a long Friday night was slimmer than the green smoothie ambassadors that lounge in _ Dream Bodega  _ on Thursday nights.

So this would have to do. He ran his hand up and down, slowly. Imagining crowding into Stefon's space, hands braced on either side of his boyfriend's head. Seeing those big eyes look at him with pupils wide, see his adams apple bob with a gulp as Seth leans in and asks, "you want me to take care of you, sweetheart?" Seth bit his lip hard, picking up the pace. In his head, he caressed Stefon's jaw, smoothing his thumb against the freshly shaved face. He leaned in close, lips ghosting over Stefon's as he spoke, "you want Daddy to take care of you?"

_ "Mmm, yes daddy."  _

Seth jumped so hard he thought his soul might have actually left his body for a second. He scrambled quickly, having kicked off the blankets and leaving himself exposed. He froze when his eyes met Stefon's, dark and playful. He was leaning casually against the doorframe, arms crossed against his chest. He had a wicked smile on his face. How he got inside without Seth ever hearing the door, he had no idea.

"Stefon- I um- I was just-" Seth stammered, hot and flushed and still rock hard between his legs. He had no idea how long Stefon had been standing there watching him, or even realized he was fantasizing out loud. 

Stefon pushed himself off the frame- which,  _ hot _ . "Oh, I know what you were doing Seth Meyers." Stefon sauntered his way over, kicking off his shoes and slowly shucking off his clothing in the process. "You've been doing the same thing you've been doing since I called you  _ daddy  _ at the red lobster turned into a Chase bank and then a post office that's now the hot spot for paranormal specialist Zak Bangins. The hotter version of Ghost Adventures' Zak Bagans." Seth almost let out a chuckle before Stefon continued, "you've been imagining me doing it again. And you keep  _ imagining it, _ funny enough." Stefon smirks and starts crawling into the bed on his hands and knees, only in his black jeans that are definitely spreading glitter all over Seth's nice sheets. "It's like you hear me say it when I'm not even saying it."

Seth catches on and gasps. "You've been fucking with me! I knew it! I knew I wasn't fucking hearing things!" He launches himself at Stefon, tackling him into the bed. Stefon lets out the most adorable laughs and plays along for only a minute, giving a half struggle to the way Seth's naked form is crawling on top of him and getting his chipped polished hands pinned down to the bed. "Andy and John?! Were they in on it?"

Stefon's tongue meets his top lip and he nods his head excitedly. Seth throws his head back with a groan. "You are  _ so  _ bad. I cannot believe you would get them involved in this." Seth half scolds. He can't be mad, not when he's still hard and naked on top of Stefon and Stefon is being deliciously bad in a way that is making Seth's head spin.

"I am bad, Seth Meyers. Maybe you should do something about that." His voice is smaller now, almost edging shy, which is something Stefon has never been when it comes to sex. "God knows what the world will come to if I just run around telling all your co-workers about your  _ daddy kink _ ." The last part was more playful, more Stefon. He had a look he gave often to the camera when he flirted with Seth on stage. If Seth wasn't pinning his hands down, Stefon would probably be touching his mouth.

Seth groaned again hearing the word. He playfully glared down at the man under him, leading in. "Oh, you're really asking for it, aren't you?" Seth asked, trying to be intimidating.

Stefon only pushes back, he's going to make Seth work for it. He's picking at a cracking wall, wondering just how much it's going to take to crumble and take Stefon down with it. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to  _ beg  _ for it?" 

Seth's face is so close to Stefon's, he can see his pupils dilate. Seth's mouth opens just a little and his nostrils flare. The grip on his hands gets tighter and then Seth is kissing Stefon hard, hard enough to make him whine and buck his hips up into Seth. Seth kisses hungrily into Stefon's mouth, tasting salt and vodka and cigarettes. There's a bitter chemical taste that hits his tongue, he thinks it's probably coke or molly or something like that but he tries not to think about it too hard. Because he's hard as a rock straddling Stefon who he can feel getting hard through the jeans he still has on. All Seth can think about is how much he  _ wants  _ right now. He  _ wants  _ Stefon out of those pants and  _ wants  _ to hear him say that word again. 

Seth's hands frantically start undoing Stefon's button's on his pants, easily sliding them off with a lift of Stefon's hips, never breaking the intense kiss. He finally pulls away, Stefon's mouth chasing his. Stefon whines as Seth gets out of his lap and it's such a good sound Seth wants to fuck him right then.  _ Patience _ . He turns back to Stefon and grips his face hard with one hand, pinching his cheeks together and kisses him sloppily. Stefon keens into it, empty hips elevating off the bed in search for friction. 

Seth pulls away leaving Stefon kiss drunk and is able to easily flip him over onto his stomach. He wonders to himself if channeling his dominant side has made him stronger or if Stefon is pulling his own weight seamlessly. Stefon makes a surprised noise either way. Seth moves himself behind his boyfriend and slaps both hands on Stefon's glorious ass. Stefon jumps and lets out a yelp. A cheek in each hand, he squeezes and pushes them up and apart, exposing Stefon's hole. Seth hums to himself and smooths his hands all the way up Stefon’s back and up his arms where he had them extended above his head, fingers locked in each other. Seth considered tying them up. He leans over Stefon and drops down low into his ear again. "Has anyone else fucked you tonight?" He asked hotly. Seth and Stefon hadn't been totally exclusive yet. They were together and that was fine, but Stefon liked to go out and have his fun and do what he wanted. Seth was fine with that as long as he was safe. 

Stefon shook his head and let out a little pant, rutting against the bed under him. "No. That's why I came home early. I was horny and I-" he paused for a second, swallowing the pooling saliva in his mouth, "-I only want you Seth Meyers. Stefon doesn't want to fuck anyone else. No one compares to-to-" Stefon craned his neck so he could meet Seth's eyes from behind him. "No one compares to Daddy." 

Seth's eyes rolled back in his head and he let out a moan, his cock twitching violently against his stomach. He thought he was going to come for a second- just like that- leaning over Stefon, neither one of them touching their dicks and he was going to shoot off like a teenager just hitting puberty. " _ Fuck Stefon _ ." He leaned back and landed and quick and hard slap on Stefon's round ass before pushing his knees forward, sliding them under him. With Stefon's ass in the air and face in the pillows, Seth buried his face between his cheeks. Stefon made a high pitch noise as Seth sloppily ate him out. Seth hummed into his licks and grinned at the way Stefon's hole clenched when he did. 

Seth ate him out for a solid few minutes, periodically landing a sharp slap on his reddening cheeks when Stefon started getting too comfortable. Stefon was making all sorts of amazing sounds, keening and gasping and whining and moaning- rearing back to meet Seth's licks and sucks. He was gripping the sheets hard and panting heavily. "Seth- Sethy I'm I'm gonna-"

Seth pulled away and used his whole hand- fingers spread- to smack Stefon's ass again- hard. Hard enough that Stefon's face darted back into the pillow to muffle the loudest, sluttiest moan Seth’s ever heard and Seth's hand left a bright pink print in where it had landed. Seth almost apologized but the way Stefon's dick was leaking steadily under him told Seth he didn't need to. "Who?" Seth asked, feeling a new wave of confidence wash over him. He leaned over Stefon again and smoothed his hand up the back of Stefon's neck and into his hair. He used the grip to peel back Stefon's face from the pillow, not hard, just enough to get the younger man to hiss at the pull. Stefon's face was red and a mixture of sweat and tears glistened his face and was dampening Seth's pillow. "Who's gonna make you come baby?"

"Daddy! Daddy you're gonna make me come!" Stefon gasped out. Each time he said it, it felt like a tug on Seth's dick. Stefon had lowered his hips down and started rutting into the mattress again. 

Seth grabbed him by the hips to still him. "Not yet, baby. Come on, turn over. I want to see your face." Seth leaned back and let Stefon turn himself over, his rock hard cock flopping up and hitting his stomach when he did. He was beautiful. Face red and that blush travelling down his neck to his chest. He had little streaks coming from the edges of his eyes and his lips were bitten so red Seth could have mistaken it for lipstick. Seth leaned in and kissed him gently, cupping his face and wiping away the excited tears.

They kissed gentle and slow, giving them both time to calm down a little. Stefon ran his hands through Seth's hair, giggling as Seth started moving feather light kisses down his jaw and neck. "You want Daddy to take care of you?" Seth asked low in his ear, living out his fantasy. 

Stefon let out a little gasp, eyes closed and nodded his head. "Yes, daddy. Please." He begged. 

Seth kept peppering Stefon's body with kisses, making his way down. He would stop periodically to suck a mark somewhere into Stefon's milky skin, nipping at it until Stefon made little hissing noises. When Seth was satisfied, he sat up and reached for the bedside drawer. Stefon stopped his hand that was reaching in. "No."

"No?" Seth asked confused. Maybe Stefon didn't want this. Maybe he just wanted Seth to eat him out until he was a puddle, that was okay too. Seth just really wanted to be inside Stefon right now because his dick ached with how hard it was.

Stefon blushed, which wasn't something he did often. He blushed and turned his face away, pulling his lip in. "I wasn't kidding when I said-" he bit the inside of his cheek, "I haven't- you're the only-" he looked back at Seth and met his eyes. 

They always used a condom because Stefon liked having sex with other people. Stefon liked to be a slut but he was always a safe slut. He got tested regularly, was always upfront and honest with Seth if something seemed off. But they always wore a condom just to be safe. Because Stefon cared way too much about Seth to risk it. Way more than he cared for himself.

"I haven't been with anyone else. Not since the last time I got tested. Not in months. You're the only one I want se-Daddy. You're the only one I want inside me." Stefon was covering his mouth with his hands, the way he did on update and Seth could see the crinkles in his eyes, meaning he was smiling just as hard now as he does then.

It took a hard second for it to register in Seth's mind. Stefon hadn't been with anyone else- didn't want anyone else. He just wanted Seth. Just Seth. To be Seth's only. For Seth to be his only. It was commitment, something Stefon had been scared of and warned Seth about from the beginning. He was now laying on his back completely exposed in Seth's bed saying, "you don't need a condom because you're the only one for me. I'm not a risk anymore. I'm not going anywhere." And it was nearly enough to make Seth cry. 

"Oh baby." Seth cooed and dropped down to kiss Stefon again, slow and soft but still passionate. Love. It was just full of love. Because Seth loved Stefon totally and wholly and Stefon loved him the same. "I love you, Stefon."

"I love you too, daddy."

The fact that they could have this moment, and Stefon still called Seth daddy- it turned something in Seth's chest. Because that meant this wasn’t some little role play game. This wasn't a one time _ trying something new in the bedroom _ type night. Seth had the title. It was something that was going to stay. Seth could care for Stefon that way. He was big and strong and handsome and  _ daddy _ . It was exhilarating.

Seth ran a hand through Stefon's damp hair again and then yanked him down by his hips, getting a surprised yelp out of his boyfriend. Seth laughed and couldn't resist kissing him again. Their cocks touched when he leaned forward and he hissed into the kiss, wrapping a hand around both as much as he could and stroking a couple of times. Stefon moaned " _ daddy _ " into the kiss.

Seth asked, "are you sure?" When he lined himself up with Stefon bare, his thighs trembling at being so close to Stefon's tight heat. Stefon nodded his head, reaching for Seth's hips to push him in, just as impatient as Seth was feeling, but didn't let it show. Seth tisked and pulled back just as he was pressing against the soft entry. "Use your words, baby."

Stefon made a frustrated noise but obliged like the little slut he was, " _ Please fuck me, daddy. Please please ple- _ " his voice caught in his throat and was replaced with a high whine when Seth slipped all the way in in one steady stroke. When Seth bottomed out, he had to stop for his own sake. Stefon was so unbelievably tight and hot without the condom. He had to take a second so he didn't blow on the first stroke. 

"Oh God  _ yessss _ ," Stefon moaned, gripping the sheets. His cock was leaking precome all over the dark hair under his belly button. Seth leaned in and kissed Stefon again, not moving inside of him but reveling in the heat and clench of it. 

Once Seth knew he wasn't going to come instantly, it didn't take him long to start fucking Stefon into a frensie. His strokes were fast and hard, hitting Stefon's spot dead on each time. Stefon was babbling under him. Just a string of  _ daddydaddyesyesyesyesssrighttherefuckfuckdaddy _

It was the dirtiest thing Seth had ever heard and he was basically drooling over it. "St-stefon, baby." Seth panted out, his strokes becoming more erratic and out of rhythm. "Daddy's gonna-" it was the first time since he was jerking himself that he called himself daddy. Stefon let out another slutty moan and wrapped a hand around his slick purple dick. God, he looked and sounded something straight out of a porno, it was so hot. He leaned in and started fucking slower and deeper, "you want Daddy to come inside you babyboy? Is that why you don’t want a condom? So I can come deep inside you?” 

Stefon didn't think he could speak, eyes rolling back. He wasn't stroking his cock per say, just loosely holding it so that every thrust of Seth's hips moved his hand for him. He was on fire. Every inch of him so close. He didn't even realize he had closed his eyes until a light slap on his cheek had him opening them. Seth was fucking him so slow he nearly stopped until Stefon started babbling again.  _ Yesdaddyyesyesyessspleasecomeinsidemepleasepleaseineedyoudeep _

And just like that Seth pumped into Stefon hard, rutting against him with a loud moan. Stefon only pumped his own dick twice while he felt Seth's warmth seeping into him deeply and he was coming with tears streaming down his face and " _ oh God, yes daddy _ " on his lips. Seth couldn't help the last couple of pumps when Stefon clenched down on his cock, both letting out broken moans. A few seconds passed, both coming down from one of the most intense orgasms they've had together (and individually) before Seth leaned down and kissed Stefon's lips again. He was dazed and sweaty and still breathing hard. 

It took a couple of kisses for Stefon to return to planet Earth and kiss back, hands wrapping around Seth and running up and down his damp dack. They kissed until they needed to breathe again and then Seth tucked his face into Stefon's neck, breathing there until he softened and slowly pulled out, both men hissing at the sensitive stimulation. Seth flopped over next to Stefon and wrapped and arm around his shoulders, bringing him into his chest. "Holy shit." Seth laughed, spent.

Stefon returned the chuckled and nodded his head. "Most definitely. I enjoyed that." Stefon craned his neck up to kiss Seth again. 

"Well, I guess you could say that was like-  _ average _ ." Seth joked, getting an unimpressed glare from Stefon. "I'm just kidding, Stef. That was fucking insane and I want to do it again if my dick ever recovers from that mind blowing orgasm."

Stefon giggled and tucked his head back under Seth's. "You're daddy now, Seth Meyers. And daddies get whatever they want." Stefon stated matter of factly. Seth waited for the catch in the pause. "As long as baby or kitten is happy. Then daddy gets whatever he wants." 

"Ooh, kitten. I like that." He squeezed Stefon tighter and thought it over, letting the word get a feel in his mouth, "Kitten. My kitten. As long as kitten is happy, daddy gets what he wants."

"Exactly!" Stefon wiggled out if his grip and turned around to face him properly. "Now, kitten is going to get a shower and daddy is more than welcome to join." Stefon shuffled out of the bed and strutted to the bathroom with far more hip swaying than necessary. Seth stared at the barely faded hand print on Stefon's right ass cheek. His boyfriend turned at the doorway and waited expectantly. 

Seth looked Stefon up and down from where he was still reclined in bed and licked his lips, wondering if his cock would be up for round two. "Daddy." Stefon brought Seth out if his trance. "This is the part where you come make kitten happy." 

"Right!" He jumped up, feeling his the answer spring to life between his legs. 


End file.
